Does he even love me?
by Oni no Ookami
Summary: Hinata is the sweet, loving girl with a secret past. Sasuke is the aloof playboy that everyone can't help but love. What happens when Sasuke decides he wants to play around with Hinata for a while? Will her friends allow it and what will she do? SasuHina
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Minna.**

**Oni no Ookami here. This fic is dedicated to a friend of mine. Hahah i kinda promised her I would write this just for her. So anyway here is my first SasuHina. This will be an AU fic. Also I would like to point out that there will be some OOCness okay so don't kill me! It needs to be that way for the fic to work. Anyway I hope you all like it.**

**Rookie nine age: 16**

**Team guy age: 17**

**the sensei's will be in their 30's**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Hinata was at home doing some cleaning when her phone rang.

'Hello?'

'Hey Hinata, it's Sakura. I was wondering if you wanted to come with Ino and I to the mall to watch a movie?'

'Um sure, I'd love to. What time?' she asked.

'Around five, we'll pick you up kay'

'Okay, I'll see you then. Goodbye'

'Bye'

'Well I better get ready' she thought glancing at the clock which read 3:17pm. She rummaged through her closet before pulling out a pair of dark skinny jeans, her favourite black top and hoodie and last but not least her converse. She jumped into the shower to clean up and decided to wash her hair since she had plenty of time to get ready. Once she was done she brushed her teeth, pulled on her outfit and started drying her hair.

Hinata had just finished with her hair when heard when she heard a car horn. She quickly put on her converse, grabbed her house keys and ran outside. What she saw shocked her. That was not Sakura's car, it was Sasuke's. Why was he here. The passengers window rolled down and Naruto popped his head out of the window. ''Ne Hinata are you just going to stand there or are you going to get in?'' he asked with that wolfy grin plastered on his face. ''Um yeah.'' she said unsure as she walked up to the sleek black Ferrari 458 and climbed in. Sakura and Ino were seated in the back and they both greeted her warm smiles. When they saw the look of confusion on her face they both laughed. ''Sasuke agreed to take us to the since he and Naruto were going there anyway.'' Ino explained and Hinata finally relaxed. ''Oh I see. So you guys aren't coming to watch a amovie?'' she asked shyly. ''Naa me and Sasuke are just gonna hang out and go to the arcade.'' Naruto said ever enthusiastic.

Sasuke revved the engine before speeding off in the direction of Konoha mall. They made it there in record time and as they all got out of the car Hinata looked at Sasuke and caught him staring at her. She blushed slightly but held his gaze. ''Um thanks for giving us a ride.'' she said and he just smirked and nodded. ''No problem.''

The group parted ways as they entered the huge mall. ''Just give me call when you guys are done.'' Sasuke said. ''Sure thing, see ya.'' Sakura said as Ino dragged her and Hinata by the arm.

* * *

The girls walked around for while before heading to the cinema. ''Hey look Iron Man3 is playing. Why don't we watch that?'' Ino asked. ''Yea, I heard it was great. What do you say Hinata?'' Sakura asked looking at pearl eyed girl. ''Sure.'' ''Well it's settled then. Three tickets to Iron man 3 please.'' They payed for their tickets and decided to get something to eat before the movie.

They headed to McDonald's to eat and once they got their food they slipped into a booth at the back. ''Okay so what was up with you and Sasuke?'' Sakura asked. ''What do you mean?'' Hinata said as she took a sip from her drink. ''You two seemed to have a very intense staring competition back in the parking lot.'' Sakura said with a suggestive wink. ''What! When did this happen?'' Ino asked looking back and forth between her two friends. Hinata almost choked on her coke when she heard that. ''What. We weren't staring! I just turned to look at him and he was looking at me. I thanked him for giving us a ride and that was it.'' She said all too quickly.

''Omg! You so like him'' Ino said excitedly. ''No I do not.'' Hinata said looking down but also casting a glance at Sakura. It was a well-known fact that Sakura had liked him, well then again so had Ino. Okay the entire female population of their school had practically fallen in love with Sasuke Uchiha at one point in their lives, but once they found out how much of a player he was they got over him. Well some of them did. ''Aww come on Hina, don't look at me like. I'm long over him haha. And besides its high time you got a little crush on the infamous Uchiha. I was starting to worry about your taste there.'' Sakura said laughing a head off. Ino soon joined her. ''Yea I mean the only guy we've ever known you to have a crush on is Naruto.'' ''Hey, Naruto is a really nice guy okay. And I don't like him like that anymore. And I do not like Sasuke!'' Hinata said. ''Okay, okay Hina if you say so. But you know we will be totally okay if you do right.'' Sakura said with an encouraging smile. She didn't want Hinata to hide her feeling, although she didn't think Hinata would. The three of them shared everything.

''I know and I promise I don't like Sasuke.''

''haha good, cause he doesn't deserve a girl like you anyway.'' Ino said.

''Hey guys I think we should hurry up or we'll miss the movie.'' Hinata said having glanced at the clock on the wall. They all ate their meals and left for the cinema.

* * *

''Hey Sasuke, what time do you think the girls will be done?'' Naruto asked as he and Sasuke played Street fighters. He had lost to Sasuke twice now and he was determined to win but he was getting worried. It was late and the girls hadn't contacted them. ''Hn, I don't know. Maybe we should call them?''

''Eh I would but my battery is dead. HEY! No fair I wasn't looking.'' Naruto said as he lost again. ''It's not my fault you have the attention span of a fish. Actually no, that's insulting to fish.'' Sasuke said with a smirk. He pulled out his Iphone and scrolled down to Sakura. He called but she didn't pick up. He tried calling Ino but with the same result.

''They aren't picking up. Their phones must still be off from the movie.''

''Why don't you call Hinata?''

''I don't have her number idiot.'' Naruto gave him a look before giving him Hinata's number. 'Who knew the idiot could remember numbers off the top of his head. And yet he still fails maths.' Sasuke thought as he called Hinata.

He heard it ringing before someone picked up. 'Hello? Who is this?' Hinata asked.

'It's Sasuke. Where are you guys, it's getting late and Naruto is worried.' He heard voices in the background and heard Hinata answer. He assumed that Ino and Sakura wanted to know who was calling. Then he heard laugh before Hinata spoke again except her voice was more shaky.

'Um we just got out of the movie. Sorry if we worried you guys. We'll meet you at the entrance okay'

''Hn. Bye'

'Bye'

'Wierd. I wonder what that was about.' he thought while shaking his head. ''Naruto lets go. The girls are meeting us at the entrance.

''Okay lets go!.''

* * *

They all met up at the entrance before walking to Sasuke's car. Sasuke couldn't help but notice the girls kept glancing at him and giggling before looking at Hinata and giggling. This went on for the entire duration of the walk to his car and he was getting really annoyed. Naruto was chatting to Hinata who would answer before looking at her friends and blushing slightly. That was odd, Hinata had gotten over her shy behaviour a few years back.

When they reached his car he unlocked it and they all climbed in.

xXxXx

Hinata was so embarrassed. Sakura and Ino hadn't stopped giggling ever since Sasuke called to ask where they were. She knew they were only teasing but it wasn't that big of a deal anyway. Their cellphones were off and hers was the only one they could reach, although she didn't know how he got her number.

She was safely at home and in bed. Sasuke had taken everyone home. 'Oh that's right I forgot to thank him for bringing me home safely' she though. She was about to pick up her phone when it beeped signaling a message. She picked it up and opened the message.

'Hey. Hope you had a good time tonight. S'

She was confused before she realised that it was Sasuke's number. She hadn't saved it yet. She quickly saved his number under Sasuke Uchiha before replying. 'Yea I did. And thanks again for the ride. I really appreciate it. Goodnight.'

Her phone buzzed again. 'Goodnight beautiful'

Hinata blushed before putting her phone down on the night stand. Her heart was racing a mile a minute. 'It doesn't mean anything. You don't like him.' She thought, trying to calm her racing heart. She layed down and soon fell asleep.

* * *

**Well I hope you like it. I don't think I did a very good job on this but I hope you all liked it.**

**Please R&R**

**Oni no Ookami**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry everyone but this story will be put on a short hiatus. **

**I've been very busy lately and havent found the time to write.**

**I will try to write inbetween school and studying but until I feel that I have enough done I wont be posting anymore chapters.**

**Please forgive me for the inconvenience.**

**Oni no Ookami**


End file.
